1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise support bar assemblies and more particularly to a portable support bar assembly for mounting above a doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable activity in recent years regarding physical exercise of individuals. This encompasses a great deal of consideration for personal exercises performed with the individual supported in an elevated position. This even includes supporting an individual in an inverted elevated position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447 granted to Robert M. Martin discloses ankle devices to engage an elevated bar for supporting an individual in an elevated inverted position. Also many exercises are conducted from an elevated position in an upright position.
Accordingly, there is a need for support bar assemblies capable of supporting an individual in an elevated position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,285 granted to Robert M. Martin discloses a horizontal bar exercising device. This device is relatively complex and is designed to be supported intermediate a ceiling wall and a floor by contacting both the floor and ceiling wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,521 by P. Sylvester discloses an exercise bar which may be mounted within a door frame and is capable of supporting an individual so long as the extremities of the individual do not extend beyond the distance of the floor or the bar within the door frame. Thus, since many people, with their arms extended in an elevated position have longitudinal dimensions exceeding the height of doorways, such a bar has limited use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,650 granted to Ossenkop et al, discloses a similar bar to that of the Sylvester patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,452 discloses a portable chinning bar assembly. This too limits the height of the bar to that within the door frame.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support bar assembly which may be supported within a door framing but wherein the horizontal support bar itself is above the elevation of the door.